forgive you or forget you?
by Pandamonsta1
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in school.will she get along with everyone?sasusaku


**AN: another fanfic**

**"hi"inner Sakura**

"hi" talking

_"hi" thinking_

_"_hi" singing

_** Forgive you or Forget you ?**_

_** New School**_

Morning came to the village of Konoha.Today was the first day

of the model Sakura Haruno.She had to go to a _regular _school.She

got her father pissed.She almost broke the house down from a stupid

party.She was forced to go to a _regular_ school with _regular_ student.

She would probably be chased down by fanboys.But since she used

to live in New York, she wont' be chase down by fanboys.She hated

her life.She would be finally be normal.The good thing she liked

about the school is you don't have to wear the uniform.It's a

uniform school but some student don't wear them.

* * *

"Beep" "beep" "beep" "beep"went the alarm clock."Shut up you

stupid clock" Sakura yelled. Sakura was not a morning person,

just like her mother. But three years ago she died in a plane crash.

Sakura was so sad. She cried everyday. She would say it was a lie

and lock herself in her room.

"Sakura wake up" Said her father.

"No" she answered.

"I wasn't asking you.Now get up before I

make you Sakura." Her father yelled.

"Fine"she answered.

She got up and went to the bathroom to shower.She took a

long shower.She looked at her clock.

"Oh shit.I'm going to be late"

She started to put a dress on.**(AN:look in profile for the pic)**

She ran the stair.She went to the kitchen .She ate fast and took her

messager bag.She ran out the door.She looked at her watch .

"7:50a.m,damn.I'm going to be late."

She got on her car an drove off.She got to the school and parked her

car.She got out of her car and looked at the school.

"Konoha High School" she read.The school ws big.

* * *

Sasuke and his gang were coming to school.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" said Ino.

"Hey Ino"Sasuke said.Ino went up to Sasuke and kissed him.

Sasuke kissed back.Sasuke and Ino had been going out from a year

now.Sasuke broke the kiss.Naruto was about to say something but

Neji cut him off.

"Anyways I heared that there was a new student today."Neji said.

"Hey I was about to say that."Naruto said.

"well to bad Naruto."Neji said.

"well I heared she's hot."Naruto said.

"Yea whatever Naruto"Neji said.

"Let's just go in class'' Sasuke said.

"fine"

"whatever"

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hall to the principal's office.

Sakura knocked on the door.

"come in"

Sakura opened the door and got in.

"You must be Sakura Haruno.right?" Tsunade said.

"Hai" She answered.

"Welcome to Konoha High School. Sakura.I am you principal

Tsunade"

"Here is your schedule" Tsunade said.

"Thank you"Sakura said.

She took her schedule and left her office.

"Kakashi ,math teacher room 104" she read.

then she remembered she was now 10 minutes late to class.

She got to her class.Sakura knocked on the door.

"come in"Kakashi said.

She opened the door.

"So you must be Haruno, Sakura."

"hai"

"very well introduce yourself."

"Hi.I'm Sakura Haruno.I just moved here from New York.I don't like

people who think they're all that.I also don't like fanboys and fangirls.

And well that all I can say" Sakura said.

**"why didn't you tell them you were a model??"**

**"huh?"**

_"Shut up"_

_"I thought I got rid of you"_

**"nope''**

**"you still didn't answer my question!"**

_"I don't want people as fanboys and I want to be normal for once."_

**"just tell them!"**

_"No"_

**"Yes"**

_"no"_

**"yes"**

_"..."_

**"cats got your tongue"**

_"shut up"_

**"fine"**

"Do any of you have a question?" asked Kakashi.Ino raised her hand.

"yes Ino"

"uhhh.. Sakura right.Did you dye your hair pink and why?"Ino asked.

"I didn't dye it .It natural pink."she answered.

"Will you go out with me"

"no me"

"Marry me Sakura"

I'll give you a lot of money if you go out with me"

"Enough"Kakashi yelled.

"Sakura will you please sit next to..."

"Sasu- No nevermind sit next to Naruto."

"Naruto raise your hand "Kakahi said

Naruto raised his hand.Sakura walked up to him and sat down.

"hey want to be friends?"he asked.

"umm..ok I guess."

They all did their work ,until Kakashi said "remember class the talent

show is tomorrow,ok"

"Sakura you can sign up if you want to?" Kakashi ased.

"sure why not" she answered.

Sakura went throgh the day well.All her classes were boring.

* * *

The next came.Sakura was ready to sing for the talent show.As Ino

finished singing her song.Tsunade called Sakura up.Sakura was on stage.

"This song is called _Never again_ Hope you enjoy it" Sakura said.

then she started singing.

I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words 

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay 

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth she deserves you  
A trophy wife oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone 

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never...  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again 

Sakura ended singing.Everyone was shocked.She sang so excellent.

Ino got jealous how Sakura sang.Amoment past.Everyone was clapping

cheering for her.Tsunade came on stage.She said"the winner of the talent

show is..." "Sakura Haruno".That was it .Ino got pissed.But she thought

for a while. "I'll get my revenge on you Sakura"

**Plz reveiw**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

**Darkblossom895**


End file.
